


Nothing but our sanity at risk - Sofia Falcone

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Nothing but our sanity at risk [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Gotham is plagued by three things. Crime, lunatics and… the Riddler and Penguin’s relationship issues.





	Nothing but our sanity at risk - Sofia Falcone

Oswald gritted his teeth, his eye twitching with each buzz of his phone. It had been going off non stop for the last hour.

"Answer the goddamn phone Penguin" Sophia snapped, tired of the interruptions.

"It's fine Miss Falcone. It's not important" Oswald offered with a tight smile.

"I wouldn't care if was. Your clearly distracted and I'm sick of the constant interruptions. Answer it" she commanded.

Oswald hated to appear as if he was bending to her commands but the constant ringing of his phone was getting on his last nerve. "What Ed?! What do you want" he snapped in impatience to his daily irritant.

"I'm bored" Ed whined.

"Then rob a bank. Kidnap Lucius. I don't care. Just stop calling me!" Oswald snarled.

"I can't. I'm still in Arkham... " he admitted before muttering resentful "because of you"

"H-how... How did you get a phone." Oswald exclaimed, then insulted said "What do you mean because of _me_. How am I responsible for your poor decisions."

"I wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't called Jim all in a tizz about nothing." Ed answered waspishly.

"A-A... A tizz!" Oswald sputtered, before roaring into the phone "You dyed all my suits green! You ruined close to $20, 000 worth of clothing because you were throwing a tantrum!"

Ed snapped "It was hardly unjustified"

"It was _entirely_ unjustified!" Oswald screeched before launching into rant about Ed and his ridiculous behaviour.

They continued to argue like this for several minutes and when Oswald finally hung up he looked over to see the seat opposite was vacant. Sophia had walked out. Ed had him so distracted he didn't even see her leave.


End file.
